fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Longy, the Long Godzilla
|quotes = "Do your best, do it every day, or something like that. I don't know." |image1 = LongyInfoboxpic.png|Normal Longy by Titanollante.png|Titanollante Juvenile_Longy_infobox.png|Pre-Elongation HatchlingLongy_infobox_pic.png|Hatchling |gender = Male |species = Gojirasaurus longitudinus |eye_colour = N/A |date_of_birth = 2017 |place_of_birth = Earth (Universe 6991) |aliases = Longy, Longoji, Rongy |friends = Jolly the Christmas Pudding Sheridan Hedron Teeny, the Tiny Godzilla |enemies = Kirkos |designs = ShodaiRongi |universe = Universe 6991 |roar= }} Longy, the Long Godzilla is a Bootnokk (a parody NGK, an idea first created by BurningGodzillaLord on DeviantArt) created by KoopaGalaxain. Appearance Longy's defining features are his incredibly long neck, tail, arms, legs and jaw. His skin is also distinctively lavender and pink in colour, and he has a set of wings with purple skin flaps. Longy has especially large eyes. When young, all members of Longy's species lack elongated features. Between fifty to one hundred years after maturity (thirty years after hatching), the elongation takes place. History Pre-Council of Creators Very little is known about just how Longy's species came to be, but during the distant past, many individuals of his kind existed, along with many other species of Bootnokks in Universe 6991. Eventually, these many species would come to find a common archnemesis, being Kirkos' species. This race of militant circular Bootnokks were feared by the other Bootnokks of Universe 6991, and would terrorise and traumatise anyone who was unlucky enough to be in their way just for fun. Many thousands of years ago, Kirkos came upon a young Longy and his family. Without a second thought, Kirkos brutally slaughtered Longy's parents in front of the juvenile Bootnokk, who had then only just started to elongate. Longy was left in a profound state of grief, and wanted revenge on the beast who had done this. Over time, Longy's species was decimated by that of Kirkos, reducing their numbers by 95%. Eventually, the tide began to turn, and the few individuals of Longy's kind that were left were able to lead a remarkable counterattack, eventually forcing Kirkos' species to flee Earth, leaving only Kirkos himself left. This all-out assault would come to a head atop an immense mountain, where Longy and several others of his species were able to defeat and seal Kirkos beneath the peak after a battle which raged for several days. Council of Creators TBA Abilities * Flight: Despite his awkward size, Longy is good at flying. * Neck Slam: Longy's long neck is incredibly heavy and its length means he can use it like a whip to slam into opponents. * Long Jaw Grapple: Longy can use his long jaw to grab and throw opponents. * Kilometre Beam: Longy's most powerful move. By channelling energy up his extremely long neck and through his long jaw several times, Longy can generate an extremely powerful beam from his mouth. The Kilometre Beam is so named for its incredible range, which has been recorded hitting targets up to 20 kilometres away. Trivia * Longy's catchphrase is very adapted from the DO YOUR BEST song meme. * Longy's roars are modified Bemstar sounds. Gallery The_Elongation_has_begun.png|A newly-matured member of Longy's species begins to elongate. Longy PNG Sprite.png|PNG Sprite Scoobs_Longy.png|Longy by Scoobydooman90001 Longy_by_Titanollante Full.jpg|Longy by Titanollante Longy_by_Titanollante.png|PNG ver. Longy_Paper_Version_by_Titano.png|Paper ver. Category:Male Category:Bootnokks Category:Sprite Kaiju Category:KoopaGalaxain's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 6991